A Meeting Of Opposites
by Hellmouth23
Summary: What happens when a Doctor and a Prisoner find out that they share something in common, despite the situation of their current predicament, or more so Kate’s……… M Rated. CHAP 5 RE - POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**A Meeting Of Opposites**

**Hey guys. Well here's something that's been playing on my mind for a few days now, well ever since I started watching Prison Break and then started wondering how similar two of the characters were in there to jate. That's right I'm talking about Misa (Michael + Sarah). I was actually talking about it to a friend last night and she was partly the reason that I found the will to attempt something like this. If you guys don't know what I'm on about then don't worry, just enjoy, and this will actually be a Two - shot, that's if you guys like this chapter ;)**

**Summary : What happens when a Doctor and a Prisoner find out that they share something in common, despite the situation of their current predicament, or more so Kate's………**

**Disclaimer : Sadly I do not own lost or any of it's characters, especially Jack and Kate, so we might have to wait a little longer for any kind of real Jate to happen on the show.**

Enjoy

"Your Mamma gave you up Katie, she gave you up because she knew what you were, by getting rid of the one thing she loved. You're a killer!!" The Marshall breathed out venomously into the slightly struggling brunette's ear.

_This was it, _she said to herself as she was roughly escorted into the uniformed car by not only the Marshall, but the two other man who were dressed quite casually at the moment, but it was a cover to play her, and in the end it had worked like a charm much to her unluckiness.

The whole ride to the place she knew she would be residing in for a long, long time was spent in complete silence, mainly cause she was consumed within her thoughts most of the time. Thinking of some way to get out of this, but the more she took in her present surroundings, the more she felt her hope slipping away, and along with that the will to try and even make amends for what she did, was officially gone because she really couldn't find the will or determination to do so anymore. It wouldn't change anything.

Half an hour later and the car she was in moved through the over head sign labelled "Fox Rivers Penitentiary", and with seeing that she let out a lingering sigh, a clear enough gesture to express the gloom and stress she was currently feeling.

"So how you feeling?" the Marshall daringly asked while placing his mouth inches away from her ear, and all she could do in response was shiver in fear and along with feeling that, a strengthened sense of loathing developed, and in that very second she decided to channel it through her voice.

"Like you give a crap!!" she hissed out while glaring at him from her side, and what annoyed her even more was the fact that he just laughed bitterly in her face, and soon her emotional resolve got the better of her in response, but hell would literally freeze over before she showed it to anyone but herself. So from there on she just kept her head down in a gesture of obvious shame, especially when she was finally escorted out of the car and into the murky, but fairly noticeable entrance of her new home. A place she never thought she would be seeing or living within in a million years, but now here she was alone and guilty of a crime she would have never committed if she wasn't forced to do it in the first place.

(Meanwhile)

"So are you sure about this man?" a man dressed in pale white scrubs asked the other man standing across from him who just stood there nervously in his casual wear, honestly waiting to be told what to do next despite the fact that he was still working in a similar environment to where he was working previously, for the last 8 years to be exact, ever since his Father had literally dragged him down there to work alongside with him.

"Yeah…..I think it's just better this way." the man replied while also remembering the actual reason he had applied for a job like this. To not only get away from the madness and stress of his previous office hours back at the Hospital, but to also get away from his Father. A man he knew cared about no one else but his reputation as the lead Chief of Surgery in the Country. A title he worked leg and limb to maintain, even if it meant sacrificing the other things in life, like his own family.

"Yeah I bet it is. Plus we know how much Jack Shepherd likes his own space, so we're really hitting two birds with one stone here eh…" the shorter man joked while patting the taller man on the back in a friendly manner, and with a brief good luck mouthed, he was off to go handle the daily heap full of patients they already had coming into the infirmary.

(Meanwhile - a few feet away)

"Open up!" the guard shouted out as he stood in front of what seemed to be a vacant cell, well according to the brunette who was forced to stand alongside the guard while trying to hold the clothes she was given.

A few seconds later and the barred wall to the cell opened up exposing it's displeasing depths, and it was only then that the brunette saw some movement in there other than hers and the guard's, and before she had the time to decipher it's identity, she was forcefully shoved in by the guard and then left alone to decide her next move.

"Don't move." the unknown voice suddenly spoke out to the brunette as she made the move to climb onto the top bunk.

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING MOVE!!" the voice then opted to scream out, not only in an attempt to be noticed, but to also get through to the more than stubborn brunette.

"So is there a face to go with that foul mouth!!" the brunette shot back, and within seconds of the words coming out of her mouth, she then found a fist making it's way towards that very area, but she managed to dodge it's mind blowing path at the last minute thanks to her very own experience of dealing with Wayne.

"Ahhh you bitch!!" the voice screamed out in anguish as their fist connected with the hard metal bar that supported the frame of the bunk bed. As soon as that happened, the brunette was off the floor in seconds trying to get a hold over this person so that she could come out with a better outcome in the end, but much to her bad luck this person just turned more wild with rage as the brunette tried to retaliate.

"What the hell is your problem…." Kate screamed out as she managed to finally get a good grip on the person and then slam them against the bunk bed.

"Well……" the voice in front of her spoke out right before they just turned around and attempted to punch the person behind them straight in the face, this time meeting their target and forcing them to just hunch in obvious pain, and the blood currently spilling out of the brunette's nose was enough to make it look serious, but her opponent didn't really see it in the same light, and with that they opted to continue with the beating while saying……….

"This cell is only made for one not two alright, so you better get out before it's too late." the voice behind the injured brunette spoke out, and this time the person behind the brunette played the role of the surprised person once they received an elbow in their face, knocking them back of their balance, and the leg also coming in the way was enough to completely knock the person off their feet, giving the brunette the upper hand once again and as she was about to start to be the one now throwing the verbal and physical punches, she was stopped halfway by the patrolling guard outside shouting out her name in an accusing tone, and once he saw the seriousness of the situation, he called for one of the other guards for assistance, and once he received it, both prisoners were then escorted and virtually dragged off within the growing crowd of cheering women who were clearly wishing to have been there for the whole show.

"Just keep that on for the next week or so and if it doesn't subside, then come back and see me." the man in the white starch coat instructed of his present patient in a more than expected clinical manner. One that the prisoner just huffed at in response, and with that he was off while reluctantly following the Doctor's orders, and he knew that he would have to because it would hurt like hell if he didn't.

"We got another one man, and this one's fairly serious." the man in scrubs expressed to the Doctor, and within seconds of him saying it, the very patient he was talking about was then brought through the doors by two guards and all the man across from them could do was temporarily freeze himself at the tragic scene in front of him, but soon enough he snapped himself out of it, much to the verbal help of his friend still standing at the doorway.

"Okay just sit her there….." the Doctor instructed of the two guards and they complied straight away, while the working man went about retrieving the necessary requirements to treat the present patient's condition, starting with controlling the rapid and vast amount of blood literally squirting out from the top of her nose, and along with that he could see a slight swelling starting to form on the area as well, but that wasn't the thing that momentarily worried him the most. What bothered him was the kind of nonchalant way she was behaving about everything around her, and he immediately felt disheartened for her. _How can someone who looked like her be so emotionally and physically conflicted?, _he asked himself as he just stood there looking intensely at her shamed expression.

"Doctor?" one of the guards asked in all curiousness, and when the man failed to respond at first, the others in the room started to join in on the moment, including the bleeding brunette who then gradually took her time to gaze at the scene in front of her. Her first initial thought of him was, _he didn't belong here!! _She couldn't seem to explain why, but her mind just kept on saying that.

"Doctor?" the guard repeated again, this time with a louder tone in his voice, and as a result of it everyone in the room snapped back to reality, as well as the brunette who started to slowly whimper in the pain she suddenly realized having and couldn't seem to control, and along with that she started to feel slightly faint, and before she could take the time to blink, she found herself being welcomed into a never ending blackness and the only thing she could hear before she went was his voice calling out to her in what seemed like desperation.

Hours later and she was slowly and finally opening her eyes, and this time all she could see and hear was the man opposite her in a starch white coat working on something she couldn't seem to figure out, due to the fact that his back was turned to her, but as she let out a cough she could barley keep in, he stiffened right away and then turned around to face her form.

"Hey." was all the man said while putting down the charts he was looking at not so long ago.

"What happened?" the brunette opted to ask of him instead and somehow that managed to elicit a slight chuckle from him.

"What?" she moaned out while soothing the gathering headache she was experiencing at the moment, and as her fingers travelled lower, they suddenly stopped at the slight bump on her nose which was now stitched and bandaged up by who she could assume was the person looking at her at this very moment, a slight smile still adorning his features, but as she faced him with a serious and slightly tormented gaze, he immediately coughed to himself and then went back into serious mode.

"Well you did lose a lot of blood when you first came here and…." he started off but he was suddenly distracted by a slight mumbling coming from the brunette, and he was suddenly he was consumed with the curiosity to find out just what she had said.

"I'm sorry what?" he simply asked of her while trying to bite back a smile at the look of surprise and shame on her face right now.

"Nothing." she mumbled yet again and this time she reddened further when she now saw the Doctor moving towards her direction. When he was right in front of her, he sat at the foot of her bed and then chose to look at her in a way she couldn't seem to understand. After a few more minutes of doing that, he then got off the bed and moved himself up to her face where he could get a better look at the state of the patched up wound, but before he did, he looked her in the eye while asking something he had never asked any patient in all his years of practicing medicine.

"Can I?" he softly asked of her, his breath gently blowing against her face, and for a brief second she just closed her eyes to relish in the sudden feel of calm and comfort she felt washing over her, but soon the sound of his voice brought her out of it, and in an attempt to hide what she was weirdly feeling all of a sudden, she just nodded wordlessly in an agreeing manner, and with that he went about with making his usual check up of firstly making sure that the stitches were held in tight enough, and then securing the band aid which covered it.

"Well everything looks good. Just don't start any fights any time soon." he joked with her, but the immediate look of annoyance he got in return was enough to wipe the smile from his face almost immediately as it had appeared, and all he felt he could do was mutter an apology he hoped she had heard.

"Okay so are we done here?" the brunette grumbled while trying her best to avert her gaze away from his truly concerned one, especially when he saw a few stray tears making their way down her sunken face.

"Hey, do you wanna talk about it?" he softly asked of her while making the initial move to place his hand on her shoulder, but as her gaze lifted to meet his, he quickly shoved his hand into his pocket to cover up any sign of the physical sentiment he was about to offer her.

"You a Shrink as well?" she asked while letting out a huff along with the smirk that now adorned her freckled features, he now noticed as he took the time to now gaze at the other elements of her.

"No, but I can be a friend if you want, and remember whatever is said here strictly goes under the whole Doctor, patient confidentiality clause." he expressed while offering her a wink and smile at the last part, and this time she couldn't help but hang her head and briefly smile to herself.

"Okay I will, but on one condition." the brunette offered once she faced him again, and all he could do was raise his eyebrows in anticipation of what she was gonna ask.

"What's that then?" was all the man then inquired of the brunette in front of him, and what came out of her mouth next was enough to make his eyes widen a lot more than they normally would.

**There it is guys. Now can you guess what most of the second chapter will contain, hehe. So what do you think guys, would you like another??**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**17 reviews, wow thanks guys. So I guess I'm not the only one who sees the distinct similarities between the two ships eh, hehe. Anyhoo without further interruption here's the next one and I hope you guys will like it and just to let you know as well that there has been a slight change of plan. I've been thinking of making this a three - shot, mainly because I don't wanna rush it too much. So I hope you guys are okay with that, and I will definitely make up for it in the third chap wink wink ;)**

Enjoy

_(10 minutes earlier)_

_The images all seemed to be a blur to her now, especially when she caught sight of a white broad shouldered figure standing in front of her, holding something in his hand, but that wasn't the thing which caught her attention, what did though was the small shiny object hanging off a key ring that was hooked onto one of the belt loops of his dress pants. _

"_Okay just sit her there" she heard a voice speak out in an authoritative manner, and of what she could surmise at that point it was the white figure in front of her, the one she knew she would have to befriend in order to get what she wanted. _

"A kiss" the brunette repeated herself again in an attempt to get through to the clearly gob smacked man opposite her.

On the other hand what was he supposed to say to this. What could he do? What would he want to do? He wondered, and for a split second he allowed himself to slowly get lost at the sight in front of him. A sight which started to arise a seemingly unknown sensation from within him, but still the shock seemed to overpower all of that.

"Excuse me" was all he could utter while his expression knitted itself in true and utter confusion, but it soon cleared up when all the brunette did was smile.

"Uhuh, what's so bad about that?" she asked as her smile gradually disappeared, an expression of hurt and confusion now taking it's place.

"Well I'm not so sure tha……." he stuttered, but still attempted to get out what his mind was telling him to say. However all thoughts went out the window the very next minute when a small hand suddenly made contact with the right side of his chest, her fingers now stroking along the expanse in a circling motion, especially around the area of his manually embroidered name tag.

"C'mon Dr. Shepherd you know you want it." the green eyed brunette teased him while attempting to further ministrations on him even more, firstly by lifting herself off the examination bed and then into the space of his form, leaving little choice left for him to make any other move, and the very next minute his face was determinedly pulled into hers, his shocked and gasping lips now forced to make a connection with hers, and all he could do as a result to it was keep his lips frozen in that very motion while hers moved against the surface. Her tongue daringly darting out to seek entrance within the unknown, but tempting depths of his.

However as this occurred, her left hand managed to sneak it's way into it's designated area, her index finger now making contact with the cold but smooth texture of the key she was gonna use for what her mind had so intricately planned when she was first escorted into this place.

Jack on the other hand couldn't really make head no tails of what was going on, and as he felt her tongue probing at the entrance of his mouth, he couldn't help but allow her access. His instincts solely working on the deprivation of experiencing this kind of intimacy. He knew that she would probably laugh in his face if she knew, but as he briefly opened his brown orbs to stare at her, he couldn't help but feel that maybe she was the rare exception. That she would view him in the light he had so longed to be viewed in.

However all the brunette could think of at this point was how she was gonna get the key off the ring so that she would finally have it in her possession, but what she didn't expect next was for the man opposite her to suddenly rip his mouth away, only to stare right back into her shocked features.

"I don't know your name" was what he chose to ask her, and as an immediate response she just bowed her head down and chuckled to herself at the sheer absurdity to his question, but once she looked back into his eyes, she felt herself giving in again, and with that she allowed her lips to softly mouth what he had so ridiculously asked for in the first place.

"I'm Kate" she simply uttered, not even taking heed of the mental sirens that kept on ringing inside her head. Them telling her that involving him in any way would not only put her into danger, but him as well.

"Jack" he immediately responded while maintaining a strong level of eye contact with her the whole time, but the more he did it, the more he felt her slowly shying away from it, and he couldn't exactly figure out why. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she had something tucked safely into her pocket. Something which rightfully belonged to him.

"Kate is everyth….." Jack tried getting out with all concern and interest in his voice, but unfortunately he was cut off by the presence of a third person, and judging by the frantic pace of their speech, he could tell that it was urgent and needed his attention for now.

"We're really backing up out here man!" the other man uttered, and then went off to deal with the patient load they had piling up, not before his gaze travelled to the brunette sitting on the bed, looking focused on something. What that something was he too couldn't figure out just yet, and he honestly didn't have the time to try and work it out. So instead he opted to get the attention of the guards standing in the hallway so that they could escort her back to his cell, and as much as Jack wanted to try and stop him, he knew that doing so would only jeopardise his placement here. So he reluctantly and wordlessly allowed her to be taken back to her quarters, not before giving her a smile he hoped would comfort her during what he thought would be a hard time for her, but as soon as she was out of the recess of the room, she allowed her expression to change completely. One that was filled with a sense of victory over what she had achieved, but the mental image of those brown orbs looking at her was enough to bring back the guilt she was feeling previously.

"_Focus on the primary plan Kate. It's the only way to see her again."_ a voice spoke out into her head, it's strength and determination wiping out any other residual thoughts for the time being, and much to her relief it stayed that way for the rest of the day, allowing her time to think about her plan of action. However that line of focus was short lived when she was forced to experience yet another confrontation from her cell mate, who just seemed neglectant of showing any sense of compassion, and much to her bad luck, the fight ended up with both women being put into secluded cells. A place she weirdly welcomed mainly because of the silence so that she could think with a focused mind.

(Meanwhile)

It was the end of a long, long day and all he wanted to do was throw his head onto the nearest surface so that he could catch up on some much needed rest. However when his hand reached for the master key he was exclusively given earlier in the day; all he found now was a clear and empty space where it once hung, and with that his mind started to skim through the day's events, and unfortunately his final assumptions lead to one thing or one person, "Kate", his mind uttered in regret after the initial anger in him started to subside.

"Why would she do it? He ridiculously asked himself, although hoping to find some kind of explanation for it, but all he was left with was nothing, and as a result of it the anger started to resurface once again, but once again it was abruptly cut off by the arrival of his friend who was honestly wondering what he was still doing here at this hour of the night.

"You okay man?" the man asked while seating himself next to the distracted Doctor.

"Huh…..yeah I'm great" he replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but thankfully the man opposite him didn't pick up on it, due to the equal amount of tiredness he too shared. However Jack was still trying to reel his mind around the actual reason she did this, other than the most obvious one of all.

"Marc can you lock up for me tonight?" Jack suddenly asked while rising from the bed, a plan in mind now, and all the man across from him could do was wordlessly comply, allowing Jack to physically act on conquering his plan once and for all. He couldn't help it, he needed to find out why.

(A few feet down)

All she could see now in the poorly lit room was the one element that had raised a sense of hope within her at first, but now sitting her in a dim and secluded cell made it virtually impossible that it could ever happen. I did it because I wanted to see her, just one last time, she kept on saying to herself as her tears started to fall down the slightly bruised skin of her once vibrant features.

"Opening up!" a voice seemed to echo from down the hall, but in real effect it was from just outside her cell and less than a second later she was forced to place her right arm over her face to block out the light which suddenly hit her as the door to her cell was briefly opened, but for some reason she wanted to keep her hand in the same position, especially when she saw who was now standing in the doorway looking at her with nothing but betrayal, pain with a mix of anger, especially when he saw a shiny object being grasped tightly within her right fist.

"You have 15 minutes" the guard standing behind the Doctor told him before shutting the door behind him, and putting the room into a state of temporary darkness, that was until a small bulb planted in the corner of the cell slowly lit itself up, giving them some chance to see each other now.

"So do I even have to ask what your doing here!" the brunette offered while making the daring move of fingering the key she was still holding.

"I'm not here to give you a big lecture about it Kate. I just wanna know why you really did it?" Jack attempted to ask her and he couldn't help but let out a huff of annoyance when she just laughed bitterly at him while saying………

"Does it matter anymore?" she shot back at him as her expression turned into that of a venomous one, but Jack could clearly see that she was using it as a mask to conceal the pain he could see present within her tear filled eyes. So with that vision in mind he allowed his emotions to take over from here, despite what his mind was telling him to do.

"Yes" he replied with no hesitance whatsoever in his voice, and it was enough to throw her for a few minutes, but she soon shrugged it off and reverted back to her usual gloom filled self.

"Why?" she lamely asked him while looking at the floor beneath them.

"What?" he chose to ask, his mind truly confused at the fact that she was suddenly turning the tables on him.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked with a louder and clearer tone, and all he could do as an immediate response was ask himself the very question. Why was he caring like this all of a sudden? Why couldn't he just do what he had come here to do in the first place? What was it about her that made it so hard for him?

"Here" was all he heard next as the shiny object was forced into his hand, and before he had the time to respond, he heard a distinct shuffling behind him and upon taking note of it's source, he could see that it was none other than the Guard telling him that his time was already up much to his surprise, but unfortunately he had to comply as a result; leaving her here alone and empty in a place that would constantly remind her of that very fact. So in an effort to give her some shred of hope for the time being, he chose to walk forward and do something he would have never dreamed of doing in a million years and especially with a person like her…….

"I'll come back here for you." he whispered into her ear while placing his hand on her shoulder to physically confirm of what he had just uttered, and the brunette sitting in front of him couldn't really find the will to think because at the moment she was too distracted by the way his breath felt on her skin and how it suddenly forced her to briefly lean back towards him so that he could do that and more, but much to her silent disappointment he pulled away and then chose to comply with the Guard's instructions, not before sharing one last look with her. A look that he hoped would communicate and comfort her as one friend would do for another, but as they parted ways their minds suddenly stopped at the possible fact, were they just friends, and were they even that to begin with?

**There it is guys. So what is Jack's plan? Who is the "she" Kate keeps referring to in this chap, her mother or someone else altogether? All will be revealed in the final instalment guys. So what do you think guys, would you like to know more?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys!! well it looks like this fic has already come to it's end and even though a part of me wishes it wasn't the end, another part of me feels that it may kind of be the right time, and who knows maybe I will pick it up and turn it into a fic some day. So without further interruption here it is guys and a big thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews, and all I can hope for is that you'll like this one as well.**

Enjoy

_"How much further?" a voice asked in a tired and dragged out fashion, and he couldn't help but share in that sense of feeling as well. They had been on the run for the last 2 months straight and within that space of time, they had experienced things they never would have dreamed of experiencing, well more so Jack rather than the brunette who got him into this in the first place._

_At times he wondered what made him want to do this in the first place. What was it about her that made him so agreeing and giving. It was almost like she was a part of him that was missing all this time, but initially when he did take the time to realize the facts, he knew that anything between them would either end in heartache or worse, one of their names being engraved on a gravestone. So with that in mind he always tried to keep his distance even though it pained him to do so, but he had maintain it, in an effort to restrict his thoughts from becoming a reality._

_"Where are we going Jack?" the brunette now at his side asked him after wondering why he had been giving her the silent treatment lately. Is he having second thoughts about this?, she wondered. Is he afraid of me?, she wondered with fear gathering within her own heart as well. No it couldn't be, she said to herself trying to reaffirm her growing suspicions of the man walking beside her at this very minute._

_Although to a certain extent she could understand that fear he was currently feeling. It was the same kind of fear she experienced when she first stood in front of the burnt down house that at the time housed the one person who had literally made her life a living hell, physically and emotionally. However over the months of feeling that fear, she started to feel an odd sense of consolation rising from within her as well._

_At first she had no idea what to make of it, and realistically she didn't really make the time for it, but as the time went on, the feeling started to bring on other symptoms, and immediately she gathered her conclusions of what she was experiencing and then ran to the nearest drug store to confirm it once and for all._

_Ever since then she had kept that feeling and object of consolation to herself. Even from the man she was pretty sure was the Father, her childhood friend and first love Tom. A man she cared about dearly, even to this day._

_Amy, she had called her, Amy Diane Austen. One of the many names that got put on the list when her and Tom had documented their life plans back when they were adolescent teenagers. A beautiful little girl who had so much life in her that her Mother wondered as to whether she was hers in the first place, but the girls' first words Mama, were enough to confirm any doubts within her whatsoever, and with that she continued to care for and cherish this precious life of hers for the next few months. That was until she was forced to hand her over to the next best source of safety, her half sister, who came in the form of a blonde woman named Juliet._

_Her and Juliet rarely got the time to know each other, but within the space of time she did have, she managed to really relate to this woman in more ways than she could have predicted. Juliet had a pretty hard life herself, even harder than Kate for that matter, seeing as she had to put up with her biological Father Wayne just a little bit longer than the brunette, but like the brunette she too had started the process of recovering, not grieving though because in her heart she was relieved and happy that a man like him had been exterminated in some ways from this world. Now she had built up a pretty great life for herself. She had met a relatively wealthy businessman name Goodwin. A man who cherished and loved her with every breath he took, and it was that love that brought forth a beautiful little blue eyed boy named Peter, whom both parents loved even more than their hearts thought they could give._

_I wonder where they are and if they're okay, the brunette now wondered to herself as her eyes started to take in the scenery of their hideout for the time being, she guessed as she saw the man now in front of her stopping to a stand still and looking at the abandoned cottage._

_"We're here" he announced confirming her assumptions._

_"What is this place?" the brunette inquired of the visibly tired man._

_"This used to be my Mom and Dad's family cottage, but we never really got down to using it in the way it should have been" he replied while trying to avert his face from hers, because he knew without a doubt that she would see the tears that had already gathered within his brown orbs and he couldn't let that happen. She can never know, he reminded himself as he stood on the dusty front porch waiting for her to follow, and a few minutes later she reluctantly did. Her spending the whole time trying to decipher what went wrong in his life, because of what he had told her so far, she honestly expected him to already be married happily with a wife and kids, but he wasn't that and he wasn't happy. So why, she wondered, why would such a wealthy man she suspected judging by the sheer size of this cottage she had just entered; be so sad and alone._

_Back in her family home, money was always tight, but her Mother Diane had always found the time to be there for her daughter. To show her the true things in life that were fun and that made a family, despite Wayne's efforts to try and make it seem otherwise._

_"Wow" was all the brunette could utter as she placed herself in what seemed like the foyer. Even through all the dirt and grime, it was still beautiful and extremely different and quite extravagant compared to the kind of living arrangements she was used to, especially when she had been on the run, sleeping in alley ways and even dumpsters at one point._

_Jack on the other hand just stood there along with her admiring that of a different scene. This was the first time he had taken the time to truly notice and acknowledge her in all her entirety. Ever since that first time he met her at the prison infirmary he knew that there was something different about her. Something that set her aside from any woman he engaged with, physically and emotionally. Well more so physically before he met her because at the time that was the closest kind of connection he would allow himself to experience when he was with a woman he had met only hours before._

_"Jack?" a voice gently asked of him and in turn it snapped him out of his reverie and into the realm of reality. A place he was a tad wary of living in at the moment, especially with the circumstances._

_"Sorry…..um, so why don't you go upstairs and clean up or something, while I get some wood for the fireplace." he expressed while shaking of the cold shivers of this place, but as the brunette wordlessly nodded in agreement and then passed by him, he felt a shiver of a different kind. One which travelled down his spine ever so gradually and in turn it weirdly excited the parts of him that had laid so dormant for all this time. No, snap out of it Jack, your not here to engage with her other than just being a friend, he reminded himself as he watched her slowly walk up the stairs, her eyes nervously exploring every inch that uncovered itself before her, and once she was out of sight, he looked down to the ground to gather his contradicting thoughts, only to dismiss them as he made the physical move to gather the wood for the fireplace._

_A half an hour later and he was now bringing in a new pile of logs, carrying them under his arm and into it's destined area, but along the way he was forced to stop at the scene in front of him._

_There she was sat in the dim candle light, her fingers allowing themselves to just about touch the keys of the previously dusty piano she had managed to find during her hesitant exploration of this place and the sheer size of it._

_Seconds later and her fingers went about playing a tune he had known all too well, and with that he wordlessly walked forward and sat down next to her, playing the coinciding or as he was told the easier note of the chopsticks tune._

_"Wow, you can play?" the brunette inquired as she continued to play the one thing she had learned by heart and treasured within her ever since she was a little girl, playing happily along with her real Father. The man she hadn't seen ever since the night he had left after finding out about Wayne._

_"Only a bit, and when I say a bit I mean chopsticks." he jokingly admitted while shamefully hanging his head at what he had just so openly expressed, but as the music stopped which in turn made him gaze up at her once again ; he found that maybe she was the person he could trust with secrets like this. A thing he had been doing ever so often with the people around him, not because he wanted to, but because he felt that they wouldn't understand and relate as to why he had kept these secrets in the first place._

_"We should get some sleep or something…………..I……" the brunette started out, but she was wordlessly cut off by a finger being placed against her lips and seconds later it was replaced by a pair of soft lips gently touching hers at first, and when she sensed that it was about to deepen, her previous thoughts immediately came rushing back, and with that she pulled away eliciting an expression of confusion to immediately adorn his face._

_"Kate?" was all he could ask while attempting to lean forward once again, but this time she just stood up while walking toward the direction of the dull and worn out fire place, her thoughts consuming her the entire time._

_"Kate what is it?" Jack then attempted to ask as she continued to put the room into a seemingly endless moment of silence, especially for the man who was trying his best to control his growing frustration over her lack of compliance with him. In some ways he felt that she owed him something in return for all he had done for her. However as he now saw her shoulders slowly bobbing up and down, his frustration grew into that of concern, and with that he slowly and cautiously walked forward, his hands gently placing themselves on her shoulders, in an effort to control the now frantic movement of it._

_"Talk to me Kate." Jack tried in a soothing voice he hoped would work on sustaining her emotions so that she could speak, but as he leaned himself closer to her, he could hear her mumbling something, but the combination of her emotions and speech were not making it easy for him to understand her. So with that he then took it upon himself to allow his arms to wrap themselves around her from behind. His form rocking them both from side to side while his voice whispered words of comfort and encouragement into her ear._

_"I can't do this anymore Jack…………I'm just so tired….I can't" the brunette tried expressing what her heart felt at this very minute. What her heart was forced to withstand ever since she was on the run, then worsening further when she had to give up the one thing that could have been her way to make amends with what she had done, or more so what she had been forced to do due to the circumstances she was experiencing at the time._

_"You don't have to run anymore Kate, it's over." a voice started to softly express itself into her ear, and as an immediate response she just let out a laugh and then gave way to her tears once again, while also saying………………_

_"It'll never be over Jack, it'll never be over for someone like me. Not until I get to see her again." she expressed while also revealing the other secret she had been keeping to herself._

_She, who was she?, he immediately wondered as he continued to hold her in his arms, but not rocking them back and forth now because he was growing incredibly confused at what she had just expressed, and as if almost sensing his uneasiness she politely pulled herself out of her embrace, and then replaced his arms with hers. A gesture to show how utterly secretive she was about everything, but he wanted to know why she did it._

_"You have a……a…." Jack stuttered to get out before she cut him off with a tearful reply._

_"Yes Jack I have a daughter. Her name is Amy and she should be nearing her very first birthday. " she expressed while covering her face to hide her devastation over having missed out so much on her daughter's life._

_"Wow so um, so…………….." he then went on to try and say something over having gotten over some of the shock over her position._

_"It's okay Jack I get if you want out now. I mean you did what you said you'd do." the brunette replied while looking everywhere else other than his face, and when he failed to respond in any way, she finally focused her gaze on him once again and then opted to physically work on what her mind had been telling her to do ever since she told him about Amy._

_"Thank you Jack" was all she expressed before she placed her lips against his right cheek, and once she finally pulled away she whispered her thanks to him once again, but this time she accompanied it with something that managed to get his attention right away._

_"I know it might not mean much to you, but I was really glad that I met you, and that it was you who helped me out. I'll never forget it Jack." she emotionally expressed, and with that said she grabbed hold of her abandoned dull and dirty coat, and then made the move to walk out, but something made the move of stopping her halfway, something she sensed was determined in what they wanted judging by the way he was gripping hold of her hand at the moment._

_"Where are you going to go Kate?" was all he chose to ask her as his grip on her willed for her to wordlessly turn around so that she could focus clearly on what he had to say to her._

_"What are you getting at Jack?" the brunette shot back at him sensing right away as to where this was leading to, and in an effort to jump straight to it, she chose to go at it in this way, and judging by the expression of frustration now showing itself over his chiselled features, she could tell that it might have been the wrong approach, because she had no idea as to how much the stress was weighing on him and to have that very reason mouth off at him like this was enough to make him wild with anger._

_However she was more than surprised with what he said next, and to a certain extent he was also surprised with himself._

_"What I'm getting at Kate is why don't you just stay here." he offered and the gasp then coming from the brunette was enough to put him into another stuttering phase._

_"Kate I know how it sounds but I can assure…."_

_"What can you assure me off Jack. Can you assure me that I can be free again, that I can see and hold my little girl once again ..I…" she started out in a brave manner, but once again the very referral of her little girl put her into another emotional wreck and this time Jack was right there to make sure that it wouldn't take her over completely._

_"Kate look at me. LOOK at me!!" he tried, while verbally emphasising each word to finally get her attention, and when it finally seemed like eternity, he got it in the form of a pair of emerald green eyes staring up at him. Looking at him so innocently, a perfect contradiction to the way she had been labelled to the outside world, a criminal, a murderer._

_"Kate I promise that things will work out and that you'll be able to see your girl again I promise, but in order for that to happen I need you to do something for me." he cautiously asked of her while staring deeply into her eyes, his consciousness slowly getting lost in the depths of her being._

_"Jack I can't offer anyth….."_

_"I want you to trust me Kate, can you do that. I want you to believe in me, and believe that I'm gonna get you out of this Kate and when it's all over you'll see your little girl again." Jack confessed to her in all honesty and promise in his tone, and in response the brunette couldn't help but melt into believing it, completely and wholly, but there was still something in the back of her mind. Something that was holding her back from giving him some form of agreement._

_What if he winds up getting himself hurt in the process, or worse dead, she reminded herself and with that she resorted to turning his offer down, but in the end she was forced to rethink her decision, especially with what he said next….._

_"I care about you Kate, more than I ever thought I would, and I don't know what this might turn into as a result, but don't we at least owe it to ourselves to find out." he confessed while his own emotions started to surface at what he had just said._

_"Your wrong Jack" she replied in a clam manner while taking a step back from where she previously stood, opposite to the man she knew she had developed some kind of feelings for over the duration of the time they had spent together on the run, but she never really paid much thought towards it's possible development. The development in the fact that it could and might be more than just a basic friendship._

_"Am I Kate. Then tell me this…….can you walk out that door right now and never look back on this. Never look back on what we had for the last two months and what we could possibly have from this moment on." Jack expressed with determination in his voice spiked with a hint of anger as well. Anger over how stubborn this woman was._

_"I can't Jack" was all she chose as a response because in her heart she knew that what he said was true, she hated to admit it due to the fact that she was always so independent in what she did with her life, but now she found herself possibly depending on someone. Someone whom she never thought she would feel this way about. I mean he was a certified and well paid Doctor for crying out loud, she said to herself, what could he find so interesting in a felon like her._

_"Why not Kate. Damnit Kate why." he responded while growing easily agitated with each word expressed, and when she failed to respond this time, he then opted to grab hold of the tops of her shoulders so that he could finally gain her focus once again because he wanted to see it, he wanted to see whether she was being sincere in what she had just said._

_"Tell me the truth Kate."_

_"Jack I can't, please just…."_

_"Just tell me!"_

_"I can't"_

_"WHY"_

_"BECAUSE I'M SCARED!!"_

_"You're scared…..of what." Jack opted to reply while trying his best to keep the confusion out of his voice._

_"I'm scared that you might get hurt Jack, and I can't let that happen again, I…. I just can't." the brunette tearfully expressed while hanging her head even further to once again hide away her grievous emotions, but this time Jack wouldn't allow for her to go through it alone. So with that he used his index finger and placed it under her trembling chin, gradually willing for her to look up and show him what the problem was, and a few minutes later he was thankfully rewarded with something._

_"His name was Tom and we had literally grown up with each other. We had always planned to marry and have fifteen kids…" she confessed, allowing a smile to break through her tears._

_"Anyway we were always in each other's houses talking about everything, but as we got older it changed somehow. It changed when my Step Father Wayne came into the picture, and that's……" she started out and momentarily broke off at the recollection of that time. The time when everything started to go downhill._

_"Wayne was a big fan of hanging out at the Bar and when he would come home at night he would……he would…."_

_"Hey…hey Kate it's okay you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to…." Jack tried in an encouraging manner, but the brunette across from him seemed adamant about getting this off her chest and telling someone after all this time._

_"He used to beat me and my Mom when he was under the influence and one day Tom had decided to come over despite my many efforts to get him to stay away from there, but he said he was tired of the fact that he had to just stand there while the love of his life got hurt in a way no woman ever should be. So he came over one night and at the time Wayne had drunk a little more than he did, and he was the one who answered the door and the next thing I heard was yelling and punching, and the next thing I heard was two distinct gun shots………..he had killed him. The only person that I had ever cared about was just lying there defeated and still….and I just felt like a part of me died there as well. That I would never come out of this, so I told myself that I had to something about it, that I had to avenge Tom's death somehow, so the very next night I knew that my Mom would be working quite late and that Wayne was probably gonna be out again so I waited patiently the next night……I waited for him to finally come home and when he did I knew that he was gonna get the biggest surprise of his life…..some might say explosive" she revealed with a bit of rueful smile and then went on with the last thing she had to say._

_"I killed him that night, and from that point on I never looked back on that part of my life, but then when I found out that I was pregnant………I was suddenly reminded of what I had lost, what I might never have again, and I just felt like I was being punished and that I should never deserve the right to care and love or even have someone else showing me that care and love the way Tom always would, but thankfully I got to experience a little bit of that when Amy was born and then I started to experience it again……..when I met you." she confessed in truth and honesty, and all Jack could do as a response was offer her a smile while the tears that had already gathered within his brown orbs fell freely down the expanse of his slightly stubbled cheeks._

_"I meant what I said Kate, I will try my hardest to give you the happy ending I knew Tom would have given you if he were alive." he confessed with a serious expression, and within that moment the brunette chose to focus on something else._

_"I know you will Jack but I don't want to hurt you….I don't want to." she started but she was cut off yet again by him._

_"Kate I don't want you to worry about me okay, that's my job" he expressed with a slight smile at mentioning the last part, but on the inside he was truly touched that she would show him her concern for him, despite the fact that they had only known each other for a few months._

_"Thank you" was all she could express before she took the leap and placed her lips upon his. An attempt to physically proclaim her thanks, but Jack on the other hand decided to accept it as a start to something promising. Something he wasn't planning on ending just yet as his arms then wound themselves around her waist to make sure of it._

_"Jack" she the moaned into his mouth, and in effect she had expressed it to bring him back to reality, but who was she kidding at this point, she wanted it too. So with that she humbly allowed her small arms to take their position of wrapping themselves around his neck, her fingers then slowly inching up and into his cropped hair in a massaging fashion._

_"Mmmmmm…….ahhh" he passionately expressed while pushing her head back further with his so that he could deepen the kiss even further, but Kate suddenly realised where this was dangerously leading to, and with that she attempted to pull away for what seemed like the thousandth time to the man opposite her, but as he gazed into her eyes, he saw the feeling of fear and insecurity present within the teary space, and in response it brought forth a feeling from within him. A feeling of determination to protect her from feeling this way, because this was not the woman he had met that day in the infirmary._

_"Do you trust me Kate." he asked her again while showing her all the comfort and promise he could offer through his gaze._

_"Well you might have to show me." the brunette teased while raising her eyebrows to add to her now humorous expression._

_"Yes Maaaam" Jack replied with a smile while trying his hand at a Southern accent, but the roar of laughter now coming form the brunette as she pulled him to the ground with her was enough to make him revert back to being his own self._

_Once they hit the floor, they just gazed wordlessly into each others eyes. Each of them taking in every inch that was laid out before them, and once they both shared a mutual knowing of each features in the candle light, they then decided to take it to the next stage, by Jack lips making contact with hers once again, his tongue immediately probing itself into her gasping mouth along the way, and all she would and could do in response to that was allow him to explore that part of her as well, but she too started to plan her own ministrations on him. Her hand now starting to move between them so that she could massage the already growing area on him, and as her hands finally made contact with it she couldn't help but elicit a moan into his mouth at the very thought of what it feel like in her hands, her mouth, or even within her. All that she did know at this point was that this was going to be an experience to remember._

_Once they literally spent an entire fifteen minutes of just heavily making out, he then opted to move further with this experience, starting with removing the worn out tank top she wearing at the moment, and once it was out of his way, he immediately gasped and smiled at the sight in front of him, boy I guess she wasn't kidding that time when she said that she goes commando most of the time, he said to himself before his lips almost naturally sealed themselves over her right hardened nipple, her body automatically arching itself more into him, to give him more of a taste, and he was more than complying in savouring and remembering it._

_"Mmmm I wonder if the rest of you tastes as good as this." the man above her expressed as he pulled away from her hardened bud, his mouth then moving briefly to the other one, but her growing desperation of having him everywhere else was growing and the slight trembling her tiny body was experiencing was enough to signal him of the same thing, and all he firstly did was smile against her skin while slowly inching further down towards the source of her heat, her desire. Desire for him, he reminded himself and within seconds of that thought passing through his head, he had her jeans undone and pulled off her legs completely ,the arousing outcome presenting itself before his hungry eyes._

_"Wow is this all for me." he chose to express while puffing his chest in apparent pride over the fact that he could get her feeling like this, and the whole time the brunette just gazed on with a smile planted on her face and at the very mention of his statement, she just rolled her eyes and then said……._

_"Yes Jack it is, now lick and enjoy." was all she chose to say before her hands made the physical attempt of making that a possibility, and within seconds of her expressing that, she now felt the tip of his tongue poking into the source of her wetness, his tongue moving that inch further with each movement made from her revving body._

_"Oh fuck Jack……you like it?" she chose to ask while her eyes remained firmly closed so that she could try and get a hold of the pleasure she already felt bubbling it's way through her, and at one point she was afraid that he might just drown in her never ending release she already anticipated was coming, but the thought was dismissed almost immediately at the feel of his tongue probing harder within her. A strong enough suggestion that he was liking this more than he ever thought he would, and within minutes of that change of movement within her, she was screaming in pleasure of her release, while Jack was moaning in satisfaction and equal pleasure of how good and right her taste felt against his tongue, even with the way it ran down his throat. A thing he graciously allowed as a result of growing even more addicted to it, almost like a drug, he said to himself as he continued to lick her crease, gathering any release that was still spilling itself out._

_"Now that was a good meal" Jack uttered once he almost reluctantly pulled away from her center, looking at her with satisfied eyes and then smiling at the fact that he could see that within her gaze as well, but as he watched her eyes travel down the length of his body, he could see them growing dark again, and as he took the time to follow her gaze to where it now stopped. He couldn't help but smile again while he heard her saying……….._

_"Now I'm hungry" she expressed while gazing hungrily at the more than noticeable bulge that had formed as a result to their previous activities._

_"Then why don't you come and get it." Jack replied while kneeling over her form, in an effort to give her the access she needed at this time, and as he made the change in movement, she sneaked both her hands down onto the button of his jeans, her little fingers undoing each one in a hurried manner so that she could finally see and feel what lay beneath there waiting anxiously to be let out, judging by the tightness she was feeling as her hands grazed the area, and once that part of him was finally uncovered before her, she just closed her eyes and moaned in appreciation while allowing her right hand to make one complete thrust against the solid metal rod he had called a cock all this time. The hardness of it was what made her compare it to it in the first place, and as she shockingly felt it grow further in her grasp, she couldn't help but silently gasp in fear as to whether he would actually fit once he made the connection she knew he was striving to initiate, judging by the dark and lustful look now adorning his focused gaze._

_"Where do you wanna put it first Jack?" the brunette gasped out while moaning in pleasure at how his cock continued to react to her gradual ministrations, and in an immediate response to her he just threw his head back briefly to silently moan out her name, but in the meantime he also wondered how he wanted to play this out, how he wanted to have her for the first time, and almost immediately it all made sense to him, like a bell of realisation ringing in his head, and from there on he took a few seconds to get a hold on his control, especially when he focused his gaze back on her form and her hands working him with such focus and meaning._

_"Tell me Jack." Kate moaned out again when she failed to get a response from him right away, and in an attempt to finally get his attention, she quickened her ministrations on his cock making him hiss in pleasure while finally granting her his focus and concentration, and once he was controlled and calm enough to respond, he simply opened his eyes and unbuttoned his shirt, and once he was on the stage of removing the last button he said…….._

_"I just wanna love you with it" he whispered to her right before he grasped hold of his aroused length and then physically made what he said possible. His length slowly probing it's way into her initially tight walls, but the still apparent wetness left over from her previous release made the journey that much easier for the both of them, and once he was planted within her, nearly right up to the core, he just gazed intently at her while making the very first of thrust of the many that were about to be initiated, Kate assumed as she allowed her arms to wrap themselves around his neck once again, her left leg hooking itself around his moving waist and her right leg moving against his side, her foot grazing against the frame of his solid thigh, inching all the way up to his buttocks._

_Oh God Jack………….oh my mphhhh" she started moaning out and was possessively cut off by his gasping lips, his tongue now moving in perfect sync with his thrusts, and it was that sense of co - ordination that forced her to participate even more in this connection and experience. So with that she grabbed hold of the sides of his shoulders and pushed him completely for a brief moment of time, right before she now planted herself above him, the tables of their connection now swayed towards her, and at the moment Jack was too clouded with pleasure to seize that control once again, and in some ways he found this sight a lot more arousing, with the way she moved over his rock hard length which in turn forced her more than bashful breasts to bump up and down, her light brown buds presenting themselves before his eyes, and in an attempt to play out this sudden bout of hunger, he opened his mouth, his breath coming out in short gasps and almost immediately Kate snapped out of her own pleasurous reverie and then focused on what he so obviously wanted, and at first she couldn't wonder why he couldn't just sit up and quench his hunger, but as she allowed her gaze to drop, she suddenly caught sight of her own hands pressed against both sides of his chest, stopping him from moving below her, and once she caught sight of this she immediately removed her hands from the area, only to plant them on the sides of his head while she allowed her upper body to fall over his face, her breasts landing almost perfectly over it's destined area._

_(a few minutes later)_

_"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes……………….fuck me" the brunette now below him once again hissed out in pleasure as the form above her moved at a rapid pace. The only thing now heard was the moans and the smacking of Jack's tightening balls hitting almost violently against her ass, and a few thrusts and shouts later, they both emptied themselves into each other. Their releases mingling and forming something that could be deciphered as a deep bond, at the time._

_(End of flashback)_

8 months later and a lot had happened since then, the brunette thought as she now sat in the furnished room of the same place she had initially regarded as a temporary hideout along with the man she had grown even closer to ever since that night. The night they had shared in this very house, she smiled to herself as she gazed at the area and then at the more than noticeable bulge of her pregnancy. A feature she still hadn't gotten used to, but thanks to Jack and his constant help she was slowly getting used to the fact that she was going to be a Mother, again. Besides this she had also managed to finally acquire the freedom Jack had promised her, and even though it was hard at first and seemed almost impossible to get, another person came forward to make sure that the brunette would achieve the freedom she so rightfully deserved. Her Mother, her very own Mother who had apparently given her up in the first place, but she had then revealed that one of Wayne's many girlfriends pretending to be she had indeed made the call to the Marshall. From that moment on Diane and Juliet her sister went on to defend her case, and in the end the jury came to a pleasing verdict and now here she was, pregnant, happy and with a……….

"Mommy, Mommy" a voice rang out into the living area snapping the brunette out of her reverie.

"What is it Amy?" Kate then opted to ask her little girl.

"Mommy, Daddy's on the phone, you wanna talk to him." Amy offered in an utterly excited voice that elicited a chuckle out of the brunette while she put her hand out for the phone.

"Hey"

"Hey sweetheart, so how's my other little munchkin?" Jack asked on the other side of the phone while allowing a smile to adorn his features, especially at the sight of the sparkling diamond engagement ring now sitting in a red velvet box.

"Yeah he's kicking and everything" the brunette cheerfully admitted while still physically feeling the kicks of the baby. _This one is gonna be a feisty one, _the brunette briefly reminded herself while she was still on the phone.

"So can I take mommy out tonight?" the Doctor asked with a raise of his eyebrows, and at first he just heard her chuckle to herself and then say…….

"Uh…Jack who's gonna take care of Amy?" Kate asked with all seriousness while trying to calm a surprisingly hyper Amy.

"Already got that covered!" he replied and once he did the brunette heard a faint knocking at the front door. and with that she got up to answer it, Amy still hot on her Mother's tail.

"Julie?" Kate gasped out in a cheerful gasp right before she briefly hugged her sister and then got pushed out the way by her daughter who lunged to hug her favourite Aunty.

"So what are you doing here?" Kate the chose to ask while still keeping Jack on the phone who was hearing the whole conversation with a growing smile spreading across his features.

"Well Jack asked me to come over to baby sit while you guys went out." the blonde replied while trying to hide her knowing smile of what Jack had proudly revealed to her earlier on.

"Wow so it looks like I will be able to make our date tonight." the brunette spoke out into the phone with a smile on her face, but a part of her was a tad curious as to what was going on, but thankfully tonight she would find out and receive the ultimate and most fulfilling surprise. She would finally become Mrs. Shepherd.

The End (for now hehe)

**There we go guys, the final chapter sniff sniff, hehe. So what do you think??**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Now this is what I meant by "the end (for now)", hehe. Enjoy guys and thanks so so much for the reviews. It's one of the reasons I actually chose to continue on with this. Thanks ;)**

Enjoy

_(Flashback)_

_Today seemed to be a particularly stressful day and he knew at least half of it was due to a certain "criminal" who had managed to capture his heart completely within the short space of time he had so unexpectedly gotten to meet and know her. Although he was slightly disheartened at first by her unwillingness to let him in on her life and the real reason she was here. He knew demanding something like this off her, this early on in their relationship was probably an absurd thing to do, but to a certain extent there was just something within him that longed to hear to it. Never the less he respected her privacy concerning that part of her life, and instead he focused more on her and the things she liked to do, and the goals she still strived to achieve in life as well. Her freedom being the most obvious choice at the time, and little did he know how dead serious she was on getting it. Maybe even sooner than he expected._

_So now he sat here within the confines of his Medical Infirmary twirling the master key he had been given when he first started here. It's sole reason at the time being for something like an emergency, but now it was a lot more than that, especially to the brunette who now sat in her cell anxiously waiting for the right time to strike. 2 am being the perfect choice seeing as it was a fairly dormant time for everyone in the area. The guards included, she thought to herself with amusement as she heard one of them snoring ever so loudly at the end of the corridor where her cell was situated._

_The hours up to the wait seemed endless for her, but what kept her in check was the outcome. The thing she had literally begged for all this time and she just hoped that the Good Doctor would see it the same way as well._

_She could honestly say that she had never known a man quite like him. His kindness and endless sincerity reminding her so much of her Tom. A man who was always there for her through thick and thin just like Jack was, and even though a part of her took genuine comfort in it, another part grew quite freaked out at the possibility of it turning into something more as a result. What the hell is wrong with me, she wondered while mentally scolding herself for even thinking of the Good Doctor in that way. Her oath to never love again after Tom being thrown out of the window so carelessly, but the more she thought about it, the more her mind flashed back to the incident. The thing that started this whole roller coaster ride._

_(A few months before)_

_She had received a few good long beatings from this man in the past, but nothing compared to this one in her opinion. Her poor Mother had already been beaten into a coma and now she was next on the list, and if it wasn't for the person now pounding on the surface of their front door, then she was sure she would have met her untimely demise tonight. The bleeding wounds now stretching across nearly inch of her body, being a painful reminder to her in return, especially in what it's progression could result in._

_At this point she was too afraid to move anywhere. Let alone face the man who had done this to her in the first place, but there was something vaguely familiar within the other voice she now heard accompanying Wayne, her bastard step -father. Her curiosity getting the better of her once again as she slowly trudged on downstairs to a witness a scene that would scar her that bit more._

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT BOY!!" the drunken man shouted while he tried his best to open his eyes under the influence that was restricting him to do so. The reason coming off fairly clear to the man who stood opposite to him showing nothing but disgust and anger for what he was doing. What he always would do when he came home in this state._

_"I wanna talk to Katie." Tom requested in a surprisingly calm manner but the anger was clearly evident within his darkening gaze, and the drunken man got a little taste of it when he attempted to slam the door in Tom's face as a response._

_"What the……." Wayne started out in his usual rude and ruthless manner but what sobered him up somewhat was the gun now being pointed straight between his eyes. The possibility of it being used appearing very likely judging by the seething hatred it's user shared for the victim._

_"Son you don't wanna, you don't……"_

_"SHUT UP. YOU DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT WHAT ANYONE WANTS, MOST OF ALL YOUR OWN FAMILY. THE ONLY THING YOU WANT IS YOUR NEXT FIX. A CHANCE TO TRY OUT THE NEWEST BRAND OF LIQUOR. NOW WHERE IS SHE?" Tom shouted right at him while inching the gun even closer to his face. A gesture to show how serious he was in his willingness to end this man's life with a bullet._

_"WHERE IS SHE!!" Tom shouted again and as if a fuse had been lit, the previously drunken took his best shot at a lunge. The outcome leaving Tom completely off his and unfortunately off his game as well. The very gun he had been holding earlier, now being pointed at him in the same position._

_"Now this is more like it." Wayne let out with an evil laugh to naturally accommodate the mentality of his character and the very next moment it was followed by two distinct shots firing straight into Tom's chest. The first one knocking him out cold and the second one initiated just to make sure of it, and once that was heard, a piercing cry of anguish was let out at the scene. The brunette now failing to hide herself from Wayne in any manner because the pain she was experiencing at the sight of a lifeless Tom was too much to hold in._

_Wayne on the other hand portrayed an expression of mass achievement at having prevailed once again. The feeling allowing him to convey it to the crying brunette into five simple words._

_"You'll never escape me Katie" he expressed with a snicker, and with that said he grabbed hold of his half empty abandoned licker bottle and walked back into the living area. His words literally forcing an impression on her, because whether she liked to accept it or not, he was right._

_Till this day she could picture the incident so clearly. The things that were said and done. The blood, the heart wrenching pain she naturally felt as a result, all of it._

_At least I got the chance to finish what I know Tom would have done if he had the chance, she bitterly reminded herself as she looked at the condition of her present surroundings. It's presence reminding her of that night all the time and that was one of the reasons she needed to get out of this place. The current time raising a sigh of relief out of her. Now all she had to do was wait. Wait and hope that he would come through for her._

_(Meanwhile)_

_His eyes were focused completely upon the clock situated above the entrance to his Infirmary. His mind taking note of each tick as time progressed on. And when the designated time finally arrived he twitched ever so nervously knowing very well what that time suggested._

_Should I really be doing this, he asked himself in all honesty. The words really forcing him to think about everything, mainly what would follow once he did this, but in that very moment his mind was filled with a single image, her face. Her piercing green eyes smiling along with her luscious lips. A temptation he longed to taste and feel against his. Never in his life had he felt so much in one kiss. In some ways it felt like it was beyond passion. More like determination to prove something, but his lack of understanding for it's purpose at the time made him unable to interpret such a feeling._

_"I will come back here for you."_

_The words suddenly echoed in his head. His very own words of assurance to her, and he knew within that moment that he couldn't let her down. Not after what she had been through. The things she told him fuelling his determination even more. So with that he was off, a plan already forming within his mind._

_The moment of silence seemed almost endless for her, that was until she heard the tell tell sounds of a potential break in through none other than the vent within the roof. The guards assuming that painting it the same colour as the roof would be adequate enough to fool prisoners. Her intelligence obviously excelling to think outside the box. A smile then appeared over the recess of her previous miserable expression. The reason for it soon making a rough entrance, but none the less he was happy to see her as well._

_"You came back for me, but how did you….." she uttered in astonishment over having her life long wish to finally be fulfilled, and it touched her heart even more that he was the cause of it._

_"A promise is a promise right, and I never back out on my friends, especially a friend like you." he replied with a smile and raise of the eyebrow, but you could clearly tell that he was refraining from possibly regarding her as more than a friend. Thankfully enough her genuine excitement of this being a reality got the most of her attention at the moment, and within seconds he acted on his plan and dropped down the sturdy rope he had managed to find along the way. Her form quietly following up to where he was, and that was the last time Kate Austen ever saw "Fox Rivers Penitentiary". Her excepting that more than gladly in return._

_(End of flashback)_

So much had happened since then, the tall suited man now sitting at the table said to himself. The changes making him smile, especially the latest one of all. The one thing that had changed his life in the most unexpected way, but never the less the thought of it finally happening to him warmed his heart fiercely.

Back at home

"Okay guys, verdict?" the pregnant brunette asked her audience consisting of two people. The sequined black dress she had managed to surprisingly acquire from the maternity section now being one of the choices presented for tonight's events. The contending outfit was a quaint green gypsy outfit along with a pair of sophisticated boot cut black trousers to go with it.

In response to her question the two people silently huddled to come up with a decision and after what seemed like hours they finally did. Amy's incessant giggling really easing the moment considerably, but other than Jack, Amy's presence always seemed to light up a room.

"Okay on the count of 3!! 1.…2.…3.…drum roll please." the blonde woman exclaimed in a prolonged manner to the little girl sitting in her lap.

"THE BLACK ONE!!" Amy and Juliet both shouted together with bright smiles adorning their sheer accomplishment of having made that choice, and the brunette couldn't do anything but chuckle at their enthusiasm, and within minutes she was already changing, thanks to the help from her "stylists" as well.

Fifteen minutes later and she was making the last touches to her hair and her lightly applied make up because she rarely needed it. The people around her, Amy included, constantly reminding her of that.

Once she was done, she was immediately escorted by the two to the entrance of the house where a long black limousine was parked. The Chauffeur already making his way to open the door for her.

"So were you guys aware of this the whole time?" the brunette managed to let out once she got her breath back. Her mind still reeling from the never ending surprises. In response to her question the blonde woman just threw a flashy designed shawl over the brunette and said………..

"Just enjoy yourself tonight sis." was all Juliet said before she allowed Amy to wish her Mom goodbye and good luck. The brunette's expression of suspicion really providing a never ending moment of giggles for the other two.

"Okay……bye." she was left to express before she was distracted by the voice of the Chauffeur behind asking her to step into the car. The faces of the two people at the front window seeing her off with genuine smiles on their faces, but once the car was out of view Amy suddenly furrowed her expression into a slight sense of worry while saying……

"Auntie Juwie………..what if Mommy says no to Daddy?" she asked in a quivering voice and the blonde was there right away to soothe the little girl's tears away.

"Don't worry honey. I don't think she will and you know Auntie Julie is never wrong right?" she said with a smile and then teasingly poked the girl in the side at the last part. The girl's giggles soon joining her own once again.

Meanwhile

He was starting to grow incessantly nervous at the lack of her presence even though she had made a quick call to him just a few minutes ago affirming him of her slight delay. Although his breath was soon let out in the form of a relieved sigh when his eyes fell upon her at Reception. The person behind there immediately escorting her to the table he was now standing at. His mouth agape at the very of her mouth watering beauty. The visibility of her bump melting his heart even further, and before she could get so much as a "hi" out he was already kissing her. His lips moving against ever so gently and delicately. The pressure being mirrored within the hand that was now stroking her bump as well.

"Hi. I was getting worried for a minute. Thought you were gonna stand me up or something." he joked while getting out the chair opposite to him for her.

"What and not see you looking so handsome." the brunette shot back while her eyes took in the equally mouth watering scene. He was wearing a slick black Gucci suit and a crisp white shirt on the inside that was left slightly open at the top to show off the beginning of his chest hair. A sight that made her want to lunge at him. Her more than valid excuse being her change in hormones. Although in the end she brushed it off, but stored the image of her ripping that very shirt off in her mind for later.

The rest of the evening went off surprisingly well, much to Jack's amazement cause he was sure that he would let it slip. Her constant asking making it hard for him to not just tell her, but he wanted to make this moment special. A momentous one to help solidify their relationship in the way he always wanted to.

"Jack? Are you okay?" he heard the brunette across from him ask. The light from the candles on their table dancing ever so flawlessly against her soft and angelic skin. The natural element being accentuated even further as he made contact with those green orbs. A thing that always managed to captivate him, but yet again he was snapped out of it by his name being uttered with a growing sense of concern lurking behind it.

"Uh sorry just uh……just thinking about something."

"Thinking about what?" she inquired while gaining a comforting hold of his right hand.

Okay here goes, he told himself as his left hand acquired the small velvet box that lay tucked within his pant pocket. The traditional gesture which followed forcing the brunette to truly stop breathing.

"Kate, when we first met we were nothing but strangers. Strangers who were so alike that it was almost weird that we didn't already know each other all that time. All that I do know is that I'm glad I did because I would have never gotten to know what love is really like, and what it brings along with it…." he said and then paused to gently place his hand over her bulging tummy. The well timed fluttering making him smile ever so widely. Although it was fairly hard for him to read her reaction, judging by the fact that she had her head focused on the ring. Her tears falling endlessly at the sight of it and what it obviously meant for her, for them.

"So Kate will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife……." he asked. His expression filled with nothing but hope that she would accept and allow him to start breathing once again.

"I……..I can't, I'm sorry." she spoke in a quivering voice right before she lifted herself from her seat and ran out of the restaurant. Her mind on one place and one place only, and Jack had a fairly good idea as to where she might be heading as well. The proposal bringing it all back to her.

**So where is Kate heading? And will she finally say yes? Will the next chap have jex, hehe? Or should I just scrap the whole idea about turning this three shot into a fic altogether? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 Deleted.**

Hey guys. First off I would like to thank every single person who took the time to read and review this fic, but after some considerable deliberation i've decided to end this fic here and now. The reason being that it doesn't seem to appeal to everyone and that's something I can accept. So again I just wanna thank everyone for sticking with this story in the short time it lasted.

Regards

Russ

Jate 08 (let's hope eh, hehe)


	6. Chapter 5 the continuation

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys. Decided to post it anyway cause it felt weird to leave it where I left it, hehe. As always thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Remember guys JATE IS FATE, and I feel we need to stick together and believe that, now more than ever ;)**

Enjoy

He barely had the chance to get in even two words before he saw her car literally speeding off to her chosen destination and he had a pretty good idea as to where she might be heading, and it didn't take him long to get into his own car and follow her to the place. The place that had almost become her second home ever since she learned of what lay within it's grounds.

The only thing she could now see through her blurred vision was that moment. That moment when she felt like she was cheating on Tom. Completely disregarding whatever they had by accepting a proposal of marriage from another man. A man who was so like him in some ways but there was still that distinct difference to tell them apart. At least she still felt it and she knew that it wouldn't go away in the slightest until she got the chance to talk to him. The best way of doing that being the place where he permanently lay.

The one place she hadn't even told Amy about cause she was afraid of the questions that would simply be too painful to answer. So with that she drove on and soon parked along the _"City Cemetery"_ sign plastered into the wall which shielded the inner confines of this peaceful and precious place.

3 graves later and she finally stood before his. The flowers previously laid out by her already withering much like her distinct memories of him and the good times they shared together. Amy being one of the best and constant reminders of that fact.

"Oh, Tom what am I gonna do?" she strained to get out while collapsing at the foot of his grave to touch the earth that kept him all this time.

"How am I gonna let you go? What should I do?" she attempted to ask the stars when she failed to get a straight answer right away.

"TELL ME!!" she shouted in an attempt to not only get answer but she was trying hard to fight her swelling emotions. Her pregnancy exaggerating it's extent that much further.

He now stood at the entrance to the cemetery. His eyes focused on nothing else but her and her pleas for an answer. One he knew was out of his power to offer because this was something she needed to let go. Something she needed to figure out herself. Although a part of him still felt like running up to her and holding her until her tears were a thing of the past.

_I gotta get out of here, _he suddenly said to himself. His resolve to let her do this on her own failing miserably, and the very next moment all thoughts were completely wiped out the window when he saw a smaller figure leaning ever so casually against the wall behind him.

"Whoah……what the hel……."

"Jack right?" was the thing he found himself being asked, and naturally he failed to answer it. The genuine expression of shock making the man across from him smile.

"I'm…..I'm sorry man but do I know you." Jack managed to get out while inching his way backward toward the nearest means of escape. The entrance being his best bet at the moment, but the more he tried to further himself towards the area, the more he felt that he couldn't in some ways. That the only way he could break free from this was to hear this person out.

"Look I didn't show up here to freak you out or anything but you're the only one I could get through to." the man explained with nothing but honesty within his voice. He was dressed in a casual manner, but there was just something within his presence that brought forth a sense of familiarity along with it. Like he had either been told about him or something.

"Why me?" was the next thing Jack asked. His expression of confusion furrowing even further because nothing seemed to make sense at this point. None of it.

"Because Katie is too consumed by her pain to hear me or see me." the man simply explained while alternating his gaze between Jack and the brunette who continued on with her cries for an answer.

At this point Jack literally felt his head hurt. The combined stress of what earlier and this making it extremely hard for him to carry on living for that matter. Although there was one thing which reined in a sense of clarity within his mind.

"Katie"

The very referral of that brought back the distinct memory of the first time it had been mentioned. It was the night he helped Kate make her escape. The night when they made love for the first time. There was only one person who called her that even though the possibility of it seemed quite absurd to say the least. Partly cause of the fact that he was never a big believer in ghosts. Him relying more on the logical side of life, but he could honestly say that there wasn't much logic to interpret this kind of experience.

"So your Tom?" he inquired anyway to satisfy his inner curiosity. The man across from him nodding in agreement being a good enough answer for him for the time being.

"You have to show her Jack. Show her what I couldn't show her. Tell her that it's okay to love again Jack, that it's okay to let go of me." the man expressed with an extreme amount of emphasis, especially on the last part because it was one of the reasons he was being kept here, being prohibited from walking past that white light he had been seeing all this time.

"And what if she doesn't believe me. What if she doesn't want to let go." Jack replied. His voice filled with pain and uncertainty. The thought about him being regarded as nothing but a raving lunatic crossing his mind. The fact that he was talking to a dead man, proving that theory considerably.

"She loves you Jack. So much that it scares her sometimes. Scared of being hurt in the way people like Wayne did." Tom confessed while sharing a sad gaze with the clearly distraught brunette. Jack's gaze soon succumbing to that feeling once his eyes followed to Tom's current line of focus. The pain so clearly evident within him, and Tom picked up on it right away. All he needed to do now was ask him. Ask him the question that physically pained him to do so but it needed to be done.

"_To keep the balance in order," _he reminded himself with a sense of amusement in his spirit. The experience of existing in this kind of way giving him a whole new outlook on the theories beyond death. The afterlife, being the more appropriate use of the term.

"Do you love her Jack?"

"With all my heart and soul." he answered without any sense of hesitation in his voice. The man's sureness of his feelings putting a smile of accomplishment on Tom's face.

"Then she'll be able to move on and love again. It's that simple Jack." the man admitted with a tearful smile at having to see that very light above them burning so brightly. Him knowing that it was time.

"Take care Jack, and cherish each moment with her. Her and the little one growing inside of her, because it's those key moments that really make life worth living. To be able to hold your child for the very first time, the way I longed to hold Amy. It's all worth it in the end Jack."

"Oh and tell her about the capsule. Tell her it's still buried in the same place, beneath our tree." he spoke in a relatively cheerful manner, but Jack could vaguely sense it fading as he spoke, and by the end of it, it was completely gone.

Tom disappearing along with it, and weirdly enough Jack started to feel extremely faint. His strength to remain awake becoming incredibly hard to maintain, and before he knew it he was waking up in another place altogether. The driver seat of his car to be more precise, and at that moment he honestly couldn't make head no tails out of what just happened except what he had been told. What he had been assured off by Tom. So with that in mind he walked out of his car. His feet already trudging towards her emotionally defeated form, and once he was close enough, he crouched down to her level and leaned forward to wordlessly embrace her. A brief gasp of surprise coming out of her when he initiated it, but never the less she immediately felt soothed and grateful that he was here for her in her most desperate time of need.

"Jack, I'm sorry I'm so so…….." she kept on mumbling into his chest but the heightening of her emotions made it hard to decipher what she was saying at first, but he picked up on it eventually and in response to her plea he pulled her even closer to him and placed his right hand against the side of her tear streaked face.

The gesture forcing her to sob even louder, but she was silenced once and for all by his lips. A thing she least expected to receive after what happened earlier but she was more than ready to accept the comfort he was surprisingly willing to offer. However her growing curiosity to find out his sudden change got the better of her, and with storing that she pulled herself away from him. A look of confusion mixing in with her distraught features.

"But how can you……."

"I understand Kate. You think that your betraying Tom by marrying me."

"It's not just that Jack it's……"

"I love you Kate. I love you, Amy and our baby so much that I can't even see myself living any other kind of life, cause you guys are my life. My heart…….." he started and momentarily paused to take hold of her hand and place it on the spot of his frantically beating heart. The act dissolving her into yet another fit of tears, and it clouded that much further when he then placed their hands over her bulging tummy.

"My soul, and there is no other way I wanna see it Kate." he expressed with nothing but determination in his voice and gaze.

"I love you too Jack, but I don't know how I can get past feeling like I'm betraying him and what we had."

"Your not Kate….."

"How do you know for sure. What did he have a one on one with you or something." the brunette joked with him, but her smile soon faded when she realised that there wasn't one on his at all. The possibility of such a thing happening to him none the less, being one the last things she would ever consider or think of, but her sheer desperation to know seemed to cloud her better judgement, and in the end all she did was simply ask.

"What did he say? What did he tell you?" she asked. The intent of her tone resembling that of a hopeful child at Christmas for example.

"It doesn't matter Kate. What matters is what you want from this point on. Just know that whatever you decide I will support you 100." he informed her, the emotion beginning to swell within his voice and eyes.

The very sight of it putting the brunette into a sensory overload, but her mind was still salvageable enough to think about what he had just said. Was she ready to move forward with her future, with Jack? Is this what her heart truly wanted all this time? She asked herself with all honesty in her heart. The answer showing through ever so clearly within his gaze. It was all there, the hope, the promise all of it and she knew within that moment that there was nothing holding her back from embracing it with open arms. The temptation of it providing such a promise of hope within her heart. The outcome of that feeling willing for her to channel it into one simple response. It's meaning signifying a new beginning, for all of them.

"Yes." she uttered with a sparkling smile. A gesture that managed to suddenly brighten his day that bit more. The final realisation of what she meant widening his smile all the more as he wordlessly leaned forward and lovingly grasped her into his arms. His excitement turning infectious to the equally elated brunette being swung around in his arms.

"They sure are happy aren't they. Don't think I've ever seen her smiling so damn much." Tom heard a voice behind him utter and upon briefly regarding it's identity he smiled knowingly and reverted his gaze back to the scene of the happy couple.

"Yeah, well she deserves it. They both do." he admitted with a hint of sadness at the fact that he wasn't the one holding her in his arms, but he accepted and trusted Jack enough to take care of her. Through thick and thin.

"Yeah well I don't know about you but I'm getting a little chilly, so how about we head out." the older man suggested and Tom couldn't help but tease the man behind him. Him already knowing that the suggestion was just a way to cover up something else. The lack of focus at that moment being the dead giveaway.

"Wow!! Are you sure your okay Wayne cause I don't think I've ever seen you………."

"Mention the words _"bubbling mess" _and your asking for it." the man warned, but the teasing glimmer present within his changed gaze was enough to convince Tom that he was just messing around. It was surprising to say the least to see these two men together, talking and laughing despite the circumstances of their previous predicament, but if there was anything Tom learned after death was that forgiveness was a virtue. A virtue that should also be granted to your worst enemy.

"Alright, alright I forfeit." Tom replied while raising his hands in the air to convey his verbal defeat.

"You comin or what." Wayne turned around to ask as Tom became entranced once again by the couple. Their sheer elation really touching his heart in the best possible way, but it was time for him to move on as well. To embrace the next stage of his existence, and the only way he could do that was walk into the light along with the one man he least expected to be granted this kind of freedom and peace in the first place. Never the less he spent little time judging it because he knew that no one was perfect and a man like Wayne certainly proved to be no exception in the slightest. His faults being washed away by receiving the much needed forgiveness he required from the ones he had hurt. Him being partly responsible in a way for the cheerful scene occurring before them.

"It's time to go boy. We don't belong here anymore." the old man admitted with a tinge of regret in his voice at also knowing what this meant for him.

"Yeah, I guess." Tom simply replied, and with that he took the leap of his lifetime. The final stage that would seal his fate once and for all. Although before he did it, he turned around one last time and in a state of coincidence him and Jack made eye contact at that exact same time, and all the two men did was nod knowingly at each other. Tom's form soon disappearing into thin air once the mutual gesture was performed.

All Jack was left to do from there on was smile while pulling the brunette in his arms even closer into him. The bulge of her pregnancy making it considerably hard for them to do so, but he was adamant on being as physically close to her as possible, especially after what had just been exchanged. That one word making all the difference for him. All that was left to do now was to make it official. The prominent bulge in his trouser pocket reminding him of that.

Kate on the other hand had never felt so content in her entire life. It was as if a huge weight had suddenly been lifted off her shoulders. Her proclamation of agreement lightening that load quite considerably, but what caught her breath once again was the scene displaying itself in front of her once again. Although this time she beat him to it. Expressing her reply of compliance again and again, and Jack just chuckled at her sheer enthusiasm, but never the less he felt touched that she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her.

"I love you Jack Shepherd." the brunette gulped to get out due to her surfacing emotions once again.

"I love you too Ka……" Jack uttered with a smile that soon disappeared when he witnessed a change in the brunette's expression. Her acceleration in breathing clearly suggesting something serious, and seconds later the sound of something splashing against the ground below them answered their vague assumptions…….

"The baby's coming." both of them uttered at the same time, but Kate could sense a slight hint of worry in his voice. Although her contracting pains made it hard for her concentrate on anything else other than controlling it to a substantial level.

**Well there it is guys, so again I ask you, what do you think??**


End file.
